Tired Hearts
by Killed Stars
Summary: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" is a saying everyone hears. For some, it reigns true. For others, it's simply how the world works. For the two, they've been fighting against the world together for as long as they've known. It only made sense that it didn't apply to them either.


We need more Lockwood x George fluff in this fandom and the only one so far that I've seen is my own and that's angst to be honest so FLUFF! I know that they'll probably never canon but hey it never hurts to have a crack ship :3! Like, lets all take a moment and really think what ships we have that might canon but there's like a one in a million chance. Because I think of pretty much all of Haikyuu! (except Tsukkiyama because I really can't see anyone but Yams putting up with his BS, regardless of his looks). Also, if you haven't read the Haikyuu! manga and need a new manga/anime it's pretty good. Personally, I don't like the anime but I love the manga.

I thought of this at like midnight and started writing so I'm really tired and my mouth hurts from braces.

XxxxxxxX

The three boys had spent hours on a case, barely finishing before the light of day. It had been a grueling battle with two Type Two Visitors in a city away from London. The bones of the Visitors just had to buried six feet under, and the coffin just HAD to have been wood and rotted so the bones were next to impossible to find without breaking. Needless to say, they got off the job covered in sweat and exhausted.

The ride back in the night cab had been tiring as well. George usually liked when the cabbies would talk to them, but today he really just wanted to deck the guy. They were done, wanted to nap and take showers, and the man with his annoyingly yellow uniform just would not shut up. A glance over at Robin and Lockwood confirmed that they were thinking the same as well. Of course they would swallow done those feeling however. Being a night cab was a very stressful job, not including the fact that almost no one ever really gave them proper thanks. George couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a night cab. Seeing Visitors while driving sometimes, having groups of sweating teenagers pile into their cars, knowing that you might be the one who drives the kid to their death. Really a scary job.

Eventually, and thankfully, the cab pulled up to their gate. Robin let out a cry and bolted out of the car. Lockwood checked the time on the stereo, sighing at the red numbers reading 6 in the morning, and handed over a hefty amount of money. It had been seven at night when they got on the train to the city where their case was. Although no one said a word, they all unanimously agreed that unless the payment was high enough, no more out of city cases. A fourth of their pay had gone to just paying the cab.

With a sigh, George slipped out of the cab and followed Lockwood to the door. Robin had already used their spare key to run inside. No doubt the dark haired man was already asleep in his room. He could sleep through World War Three, George thought. Lockwood pushed the door open and hurried inside, George on his tail. They didn't even bother with putting lavender, since it was morning anyways. No Visitors would be out. Lockwood shrugged his coat off and hung it up, picking up the coat Robin had just thrown on the floor and hanging that one up as well. George unraveled the green scarf hanging around his neck and hung it up with his coat. Instead of heading up to their rooms, Lockwood dragged the two into the kitchen.

Pretty soon the kettle was put on and George just sat at the table. Lockwood was getting the tea out of the cabinets. "I still can not believe that driver talked non stop for nearly three hours straight. Even Robin can't go that long without some sort of break!" Lockwood chuckled, his back turned to George.

George gave a loud exhale in agreement before grinning. Lockwood was on his tippy-toes, trying to get the chamomile tea abandoned at the very top shelf. He was resisting from laughing because the sight of the great Lockwood struggling to reach the top shelf was very amusing. After Lockwood had to _hop_ to grab the box of tea, George lost it. Lockwood looked at him with a scowl on his dirt covered face, which only fueled George's laugh more. Which then resulted in a very loud third housemate screaming upstairs for them to shut it. The two in the kitchen just chuckled behinds their hands together.

After the kettle screamed at the two that it was done, Lockwood made them both a cup of tea. They took the tea into the living room and sat next to each other on the couch. Lockwood was basically chugging the tea while George was sipping his. "That was a crazy case," George sighed.

"Yeah, I mean who would have thought that the daughter was the killer," Lockwood nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense if you think about it. They were trying to force her into a marriage. I'm just surprised she killed her sister as well. Then to burn her in her lover's firepla- Lockwood what are you doing?" George blinked down at his friend who now had his head on George's shoulder.

"Shut up and keep talking. I'm tired and I won't be able to go to sleep…" Lockwood mumbled into his shoulder.

"That doesn't make sense. I can't shut up and then talk."

"George."

"Fine. Did you hear about that case that happened a little bit ago? I guess some supervisor accidentally got a group of kids killed in a house. I guess only him and some chick lived, or something like that, and the chick had even told the supervisor that…"

George kept rambling on until he had felt Lockwood drift off. Quietly, and gently, he set down their cups, being careful not to wake up his friend. Using his palm has his pillow, George got as comfortable as he could with Lockwood sleeping on him. He'd probably wake up with a pain in his neck and his arm asleep, but something in Lockwood's tone had told him that the poor man really needed the sleep.

What George couldn't quite pin was why Lockwood seemed to upset over their case. After all, they had seen countless similar to.

Why would a case about a girl who killed her parents, then mutilated her sister in her sleep and then burned her deformed body in a fireplace hit Lockwood that hard emotionally?

XxxxxxxX

It happened again the night of Robin's funeral. The night was set when they got back to the house. George and Lockwood couldn't bare the silence. They had both changed into some pajamas and were both sitting on the couch.

The funeral had been emotionally tolling. There was no cliché rain, but there was much black being worn. George had actually dressed up well for the occasion. Robin's family and friends were all piled into a large church with huge stain glass windows. The air smelled faintly of flowers, probably from women's perfume and the mix of flowers surrounding Robin's casket. It was an open casket funeral planned by Robin's parents and paid by The Nation Talent Insurance Company. Their only real job was to pay parents for the 'sacrifice' of their child's life. But only if they were in a certified company. If not, you didn't get a dime. Plus, depending on how your child died, your compensation varied. Luckily for Robin's family, ghost-touch was the highest paid form of death.

After all the speeches were given the guests were invited to go up to the casket. George and Lockwood were hesitant to go up. Eventually, they both walked up together. George thought Robin looked wrong. Robin's dark hair should be messy, not brushed. Robin's face should have been turned up in a bright smile, and should be shoving some weird article he found at the library in George's face. Or arguing with Lockwood about the existent of aliens because when he was eight he saw a bright light in the sky and it clearly had to have been a UFO. George trailed his eyes to Lockwood. Lockwood's eyes were dead, glossed over, looking at Robin's peaceful face. "This is so wrong," Lockwood choked out in a cracked whisper. A tear ran down his face.

"I know…" George whispered back, placing a hand on Lockwood's shoulder. Lockwood just lightly placed his hand on top of George's. The tears were now streaming down his cheeks, and all he could manage out were small hiccups. George would be lying to say he hadn't cried as well. They both tore away from the casket, walking towards the exit.

However, before they could even make it down the aisle, an older woman with graying hair stepped in front of them. With a growl she violently slapped Lockwood across the face. She had her eyebrows drawn in an angry expression and tear stains down her cheeks. "You! You bastards got my son killed! Why couldn't it have been you, huh?! Did you guys sacrifice Robin in order to save yourselves?! You should both be ashamed! Know you got an innocent man killed! Rot in hell, you murderers! Monsters don't deserve heaven!" Robin's mother spat before a few other guests had to drag her away.

Lockwood just had a had raised to his stinging cheek, eyes downcast. George ignored the empathetic glances in their direction and focused of his friend. "Lockwood…" He said softly, rubbing a small circle into his shoulder.

Lockwood gave a small choking noise. "..George…" Lockwood barely choked out, his voice hoarse, "...are we bad people?" Red and puffy eyes met his, and George instantly wanted to cry as well.

George just trailed his hand down Lockwood's arm, and then took his hand. George squeezed it lightly. Lockwood's hand was callused after the many works of rapier practice and work, despite looking rather soft. "No, we're not Lockwood. The world thinks we're heroes, and when accidents happen people end up realizing we're only human, and it scares them. Scared people make rash choices," George said softly, trying not to wound his friend even more.

Lockwood just gave a small noise and George dragged the two out of the church quickly. Their hands still joined, they made their way to the train station. They stood in silence, waiting for their train to show up. Lockwood and George only noticed their hands still intertwined when a group of girls giggled and pointed at them. George was the one to pull away and quickly shoved his hands into suit pockets. Lockwood just slowly placed his hands into his trench coat, which he had insisted on wearing. When they got off the train, George felt nauseous. Mostly because Lockwood wasn't excitedly charging ahead, making quips at George. Instead, George was slowly leading them to their home.

Against the couch, clad in pajamas, the two were laying against each other. George was sitting slumped against the armrest, his feet towards the other end. Lockwood was leaning back with his back against George's chest. His legs were sprawled out and his feet were touching the armrest in front of him. George had his arms wrapped in a loose hug of sorts around Lockwood's torso. Lockwood was trying to read a book. "George, are you sure this is ok?" Lockwood said in a small voice, almost like he didn't want George to hear him.

"Not really, but we both need it. At this point, I'd kick a puppy if it would get rid of the aching," George sighed, leaning his forehead against the back of Lockwood's head.

"….Are you sure, George?"

"Positive, Lockwood."

George had a feeling that Lockwood wasn't talking about their sleeping arrangement.

XxxxxxxxxX

The next time they fell asleep against each other neither of them had even noticed. Although this time, George had fallen asleep on Lockwood it seemed. All George could remember was coming home extremely tired after getting information on Lockwood and Lucy's next case. Lucy had only recently joined the company, after they had gotten over Robin enough. It still stung like hell, but they moved on. Lucy took up resident in Robin's old room.

George blinked awake, instantly feeling a painful kink in his neck. George tried to bring a hand up to nurse it, however stopped once he noticed that his pillow was actually not his pillow, but a chest. Considering that said chest was obviously not rounded, George figured out it was Lockwood's instantly. Which then confused him, because how and when did he fall asleep with Lockwood in his bed? That thought quickly brought him to his senses. Unfortunately for him, Lockwood had a weird clinging habit in his sleep. Lockwood's arm was wrapped around his waist, the other somewhere above his head.

Glancing around, George quickly realized it actually was not his room. Lockwood's bedroom was forbidden territory for the most part, but not like The Room. George had been in it a few times to drag Lockwood out of bed. Even still, he really didn't want to get caught like this. Mostly because he didn't even know how to explain this to Lockwood. George sighed. He was really tired, and probably to the point where he accidently went into Lockwood's room and fell asleep. To the best of his abilities George tried to softly pull himself out of Lockwood's grip. Both of his eyes were still closed, so he was still asleep.

"Morning," Lockwood gave his stupid grin and cracked an eye open.

Or not.

"Why didn't you wake me up, jerk," George grumbled. Lockwood had finally regained his stupid playfulness, and George was starting to wonder why he missed it.

Lockwood moved the hand snaked around his waist and poked the spot between his eyes. George just glared to the best of his ability. Which was hard, because the world looked kind of fuzzy without his glasses. "You looked really tired. I, being the classy and handsome gentleman I am, allowed my dear friend to enjoy some sleep," Lockwood stuck his tongue out at George.

"I hate you."

"You really shouldn't say that to someone after you've slept with them, George," Lockwood teased, which caused George to blush because of course Lockwood had to stay that. George thanked the darkness for shielding his face.

"Shut up," George growled, giving Lockwood his best scowl.

"Oh hush. You're the one in my bed, anyways. Let's go back to bed, it's only like… twelve and I have a case tomorrow anyways," Lockwood rewrapped his arms around George, who just laid there in shock.

"Um, Lockwood?" George stuttered out, staring at Lockwood's rising chest.

"What? It's not exactly the first time. You're warm, and it's cold inside my room. So just go back to sleep, okay? Unless it really bothers you that much…" Lockwood sounded a bit dejected at the end, and his voice quieted.

George just replied with a huff, but didn't make any moves to get up and go back to his room. Instead, George shifted so that Lockwood would be more comfortable. He's right, George thought, the bed really is warm. It didn't take long for the two of them to drift back to sleep in the warmth.

The next morning, both of them didn't say a word about it.

XxxxxxxxX

The fourth time was the only time that George pushed away Lockwood. It was a month or so after the Screaming Staircase incident. They were swarmed with work recently, and were making as much money as they could before their light was eventually outshone. Lockwood and Co was exhausted. Lucy was in the kitchen making dinner, much to George's somewhat delight. He was too tired to cook, so Lucy volunteered to make grilled cheeses. They trusted her to not burn something so simple.

They had all gotten cleaned up and changed into pajamas. George wore the rubber duck pants that Lucy hated. For some reason, George really enjoyed to spite Lucy. Which is also why George decided to lay his entire body across the couch, hands behind his head. Because Lucy also wanted the couch. When Lockwood sleepily stumbled into living room, George laughed at how stupid he looked. Lockwood just frown at him. "Scoot," Lockwood stood next to the couch, staring down at George.

"How about no?" George grinned smugly at Lockwood. Lockwood just frowned more.

"Fine, then you leave me with no choice," Lockwood instantly looked even more smug than George.

Swinging a leg over his, Lockwood secured one leg between George's and the couch. The other leg lay off the couch. With a huff, Lockwood laid his entire body weight onto George. Using his arms as a cushion, he pressed chin on them, which caused another heavy weight due to pressure. George grunted from the weight. Lockwood was still heavy, even if his lanky appearance made him look thin.

"Get off, Lockwood," George growled bitterly.

"Nope. You didn't move, so I won't move," Lockwood's grin somehow managed to get brighter.

"You're being petty."

"You're being a jerk. Almost as big of one as… Kipps…" Lockwood's grin wavered at the name.

"He's petty too you know."

"I bet I look better than him while being petty."

"No, you're ugly regardless."

Lockwood fake gasped, "You cut me deep, George."

"At least I didn't stab you in the butt."

"IT WAS ONE TIME!"

George grinned, removing a hand behind his head and flicking Lockwood on the forehead. Lockwood flinched at the contact, then pouted. George laughed at him, because holy crap Lockwood just POUTED. "You act like a cat, oh my god! Meow, pay attention to me! No, no! Not TOO attention!" George meowed, which just irritated Lockwood more.

Lockwood's face scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowing. "Cats are annoying to me. With a lot of cats, you give them a lot and all they do is want more. Dogs are a more healthy relationship. Feed them, and they lov-"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING ON THE COUCH?!" A female voiced exclaimed over their talking.

Both faces turned to Lucy who was now standing in the living room. Her eyes were wide at the two boys, but they were focused on Lockwood. His eyes were also now wide, too frozen to move. Lucy turned her eyes down to George, and they were blazing. As much as George tried to resist, he grinned smugly at Lucy on impulse. George immediately regretted it when she flashed hurt eyes at Lockwood. "Are… Are you two? I mean, I'm not against it…. It's just a surprise..." Lucy whispered loudly, afraid of the answer.

"No! No no no, Lucy, no! George and I aren't… y'know, yeah. No, we're friends. He was just… and I was just," Lockwood sat upright and on George's legs. Lucy was eying the two.

"Then why are you snuggling him? What's next, sleeping with him?!" Lucy snapped, pointed at the two. George glanced away a bit. The game between them suddenly wasn't that fun anymore.

"Lucy, we're really not," Lockwood's voice grew a little agitated.

"Then get off him."

Lockwood looked like he was about to snap at her. As much as George thought she deserved it, he knew Lockwood would regret it after. So of course, George took the charge, since they were both too stubborn to back down. He sat up, pulling his legs out from under Lockwood. Lockwood just glanced at him confused. George looked up at Lucy, who seemed a bit happier with this development.

"He got pissed because I wouldn't move on the couch so he used his stupid muscles to make me suffer. Luckily, you came and saved me," George forced a smile, smacking Lockwood in the back of the head playfully. Lockwood just stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, George didn't feel very hungry. Standing up, George brushed off his chest of some fuzzy stuff Lockwood had probably put on him. He was making his way to the stairs when Lucy called out. "You know that's not really normal between two guy friends, right?"

George paused, letting out a sigh. No, it wasn't really. It had become a sort of coping mechanism between the two males. A sort of way of telling the other 'don't worry, I'm still here and the world won't end'. George turned towards the two, Lockwood now standing beside Lucy. The two were pretty close. George didn't know why, but the sight made his chest tighten a bit. A small, sad-ish smile graced his features.

"When have we ever been normal?"

XxxxxxxxxX

The two hardly touched after that day. The most that happened was the brushing of shoulders or hands, and rarely their knees would touch. Not even a hug was permitted after it. George swallowed the hollow feeling in his chest when they would brush and Lockwood would instantly reel back into himself.

They stayed that way for a long time.

When Holly asked Lucy why they never touched, Lucy sighed sadly and rubbed her arm.

"I screwed them up," she whispered.

She wasn't lying.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The first time Holly saw George and Lockwood touch for real was bittersweet. It was the day that Lucy finally moved out of the house. The four weren't on bad terms by any standards. In fact, they agreed that they'd call Lucy daily or when they could, and to visit too. They all walked Lucy to her knew apartment that was being paid for by The Nation Talent Insurance Company, under a case of PTSD.

The walk back was eerily quiet. Holly noticed that Lockwood and George were unusually close. They normally had bubble of at least a foot, but it seemed to her that it just vanished. Their shoulders and hands would brush, but the two didn't move away from each other. Instead, Holly was convinced they would grow closer to each other.

It wasn't until they got into the house that Holly was really shocked. They agreed that she would stay the night since it would be too dark to leave by then. Lucy told her that she could sleep in her old bed.

The trio was standing in the entryway, hanging up their coats. It was a small gesture, but it spoke many words. George laid his hand on Lockwood's shoulder, who stared at him with glossed eyes. Lockwood laid his hand on top of George's, and the two seemed to be lost in their own world. Holly felt sick looking at them. The two were finally touching, but it was only after Lucy had officially left Lockwood and Co. Deciding she didn't want to intrude, she hurried up to Lucy's room.

They watched Holly go up the stairs then turned their eyes back to each other. Lockwood smiled weakly at him. "Tea?" He said, dropping his hand off of George's.

George took his own hand back. "Yeah," George responded, following Lockwood into the kitchen.

Now a days, the chamomile tea was in easy access spot. The water boiled quickly and they brought their cups of tea to the couch. George grabbed a blanket before sitting down, setting it down beside him. They brought the coffee table a lot closer to the couch.

Lockwood sighed, closing his eyes and gripping his cup of tea harder. "We're… thinking the same thing, right?" Lockwood blinked up at George, questioning him with his gaze.

George sat his cup down on a coaster. He shifted so Lockwood could sit with his back against his chest if he wanted to. "Come here," George sighed, opening his arms as a welcoming gesture to Lockwood.

It took a matter of seconds for Lockwood to curl into George. It took George less than that to wrap his arms around Lockwood. They sat in silence for a minute, then Lockwood started to chuckle. "God, we're stupid! Why did we stop doing his?" He broke into a full laugh, throwing his head back.

George's breath hitched when he caught Lockwood's eyes. They were distant and filled with unshed tears. Lockwood gripped onto George's arms around him. "Lockwood…" George said softly.

"I mean, we used to do it so often!"

"Lo-"

"When we were tired! When we were done with the world!" A tear ran down his face.

"Lock-!"

"When Robin died! I remembered the shoulder touch! Did you think I'd forget?!" Lockwood was in hysterics. His voice was being to crack, but it was still oddly cheery sounding.

"Lockwood!" George tried to snap him out of it, shaking Lockwood in his grip.

"Man, do you remember Robin's mom?! When she slapped me and called me a monster?! Because she was right! I am a monster! I scare everyone away! Everyone around me gets hurt somehow!" Lockwood was sobbing at this point, his grip too tight on George, nails digging into his skin. He was still smiling sadistically.

"ANTHONY LISTEN TO ME!" George snapped, slightly shocked at calling Lockwood by his first name.

Lockwood flipped around in George's grip, bringing his hands to have a death grip on George's shoulder. Shifting so he was towering over George, Lockwood forcefully pushing him down so George's back was painfully digging into the couch. His face was filled with shock, which just angered Lockwood more.

"Don't ever," Lockwood brought his face closer to George's.

"Call," Closer.

"Me," Closer.

"Anthony."

Their foreheads were pressed together, and George gulped at their proximity. Lockwood looked like he had death in his eyes. With every ounce of bravery he had left, George pulled Lockwood into a hug and buried his face into Lockwood's neck.

"I know," George mumbled, feeling Lockwood move his arms to instead pull George's hug closer.

Surprisingly, George was the first one to cry. But after a minute, neither of them seemed to be able to tell who's sobs were who's. They sat like that for what felt like hours.

Eventually the two of them passed out from exhausted themselves with crying. They were still embraced in a hug when Holly found them on the couch the next morning. She draped the discarded blanket across them and left for her house.

Lockwood and George agreed without a word to never be afraid again to touch each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a while, they stopped keeping track of when they ended up asleep together. Whether it be a nap or actual sleep. They stopped at around one hundred and forty-three.

At around two hundred it stopped being "asleep together" but instead "asleep".

XxxxxxxxX

When Lucy announces her engagement, it surprises Lockwood. Not the engagement itself, but the revelation that comes along with it. Actually, Lockwood really liked Lucy's fiancé. He was pretty handsome, had a great job, a good family, and was a dog guy more than a cat guy. All checks in Lockwood's book. Plus, he knew Lockwood, Holly, and George's stance on what would happen in he even dared to hurt their Lucy. It would not be pretty.

No, what shocked Lockwood was that he had never once had an actual girlfriend or boyfriend. In all his twenty-three years of living. He'd been on dates, but usually they ended up as just numbers that were thrown away. One night he ended up drunk and woke up in girl's bed, but they both agreed that it was just a drunken one time thing. He'd go home, George would greet him and tell him when dinner was going to be ready, and maybe go practice rapier. Most days he'd go grab a book from a shelf and sit in the kitchen while George would make dinner. Even if Lockwood had already eaten on his date, he'd still eat some of what George had cooked.

Their Talents had dissipated years ago. Except for Lucy however, who worked at Scotland Yard with Type Threes. Fortunately for humanity, Lucy's work was helping bring an end to the Problem. Visitor numbers had gone down drastically. George worked as a personal chef for high end clients, and Lockwood.. well… Lockwood ended up as a model. Lockwood and Quill had been arguing over a dinner reunion at his and his wife's house about looks when Quill yelled "If you like your face that much, then why don't you become a model!".

He really only did it to spite Quill. Lockwood still wasn't sure how he ended up as one of the top models in the UK. Or why everyone loved him so much. Even still, Lockwood did, to a tiny degree, enjoy the popularity. Except when he would hang out with his friends, mainly female ones, and the media instantly decided that they had to be involved romantically in some way. Because a top model obviously couldn't be single. Lockwood doesn't even know how they don't talk about George, because if he were to be dating anyone, it was George.

…

 _Oh,_ Lockwood thought.

Lockwood let out a loud groan. Of course NOW he would notice. Pushing open the door to the house, Lockwood announced his arrival. He winced. He never realized how domestic their routine was. Before he could think more, two large balls of fur rammed into him. One German Shepard, named Ludwig, and a large fluffy orange Maine Coon who thinks he's a dog, named Feliciano. As much as Lockwood might dislike cats, he really does love Feliciano. Especially his one tuff of fur on top of his head that not Lockwood nor George could seem to flatten.

Lockwood hung his coat up and picked up their fat cat. George liked to spoil him and give him soft food with dry food. For some reason, Feliciano also really loved pasta, so whenever they made it they'd give him some. Even though they'd gotten Feliciano and Ludwig as babies only two years ago, they were both huge now. Holly had Feliciano's brother, Lovino, who was a dick and only seemed to like their other cat Antonio (Lockwood wasn't amused when Holly named her cat that) that had a weird obsession with tomatoes. "Hello spoiled pets," Lockwood laughed at the cat as he climbed onto his shoulder.

Shooing him off, Lockwood made his way to the kitchen. Ludwig was right on his heel, and Feliciano following Ludwig. George had his back to him, working over some steaming pots. With a grin Lockwood sneaked up behind George and wrapped his arms around his waist unsuspectingly. Well, as unsuspecting as one can be when you've been doing it for the past year or two. George just sighed, spinning around in Lockwood's arms so they were face to face.

Lockwood blushed a bit, realizing how close they were. Which was strange, because they'd literally spelt together every night for the past five years almost. George brought his hands up to Lockwood's chest, lightly pushing him away. "Let me go, I have to finish dinner," George pouted, but not actually making an effort to break away.

Lockwood had to take in for a second how much George had changed since they were teenagers. He'd gotten taller, but still not taller than Lockwood. Maybe only an inch or less shorter. He'd toned out more, lost the last remaining baby fat, his jaw was more prominent, and, although he didn't have a six pack now like Lockwood (which Quill was very, very quick to joke about, saying 'Lockwood must got some LockWOOD'), George was fit. George never really wasn't unfit, he just didn't give much care to his looks. Now George spent like ten minutes in the morning brushing his John Lennon medium hair and cleaning his black rectangle frame glasses (which Lockwood totally didn't think looked hot and practically forced George to buy over his old style). Lockwood grinned, pressed their foreheads together. "Nope~" Lockwood purred.

"Please?" George sighed again, looking over his shoulder at the pot.

An idea stuck Lockwood, and he gave his megawatt smile. "Gotta pay me first," Lockwood stated, tightening his grip around George. George just grinned at his antics, curling his hands into Lockwood's flannel shirt.

"Fine, what do you want, besides punched in the face?" George grinned smugly, bring a hand up to lighting smack his face.

"You hurt me so," Lockwood dramatically pouted, looking George in the eyes.

"No really, what do you want so I can go back to my probably burning ravioli," George sighed, rolling his eyes at Lockwood.

Smiling, Lockwood brought a hand under George's chin, tilting his face up to his. George quickly had a blush to him, trying to stammer out a word but opted to shut his mouth instead. Lockwood leaned in and gave George a peck on the cheek before pulling away. George had a red tint dusting his cheeks, and Lockwood's face probably mirrored his. Releasing his fist full of shirt, George turned back to his pasta. Feliciano was already on the counter screaming his lungs off for some. Why are you so intelligent cat to be able to tell between him making pasta and making something different? Lockwood pondered, moving to grab the cat off the counter. It was a fruitless effort to try and teach Feliciano not to jump on the counter. George mumbled something to the cat before Lockwood picked him up, slinging the twenty pound cat across his shoulder. "That all?" George said calmly, grabbing spices from a rack.

"Yeah, that`s all," Lockwood added, plopping Feliciano down on the floor against his meows of protest. Ludwig was already lying down on the floor, so Feliciano decided to go give him a tongue bath.

"Alright," they just stood in silence for the remainder of the time.

After the ravioli was done, George and Lockwood sat at the table and started to talk again. Lockwood told George about that day's shooting and how he really was not looking forward to having to see himself in literally just tight fitting boxers on billboards and on commercials. Especially the calls from their friends teasing him. Despite how much Lockwood still didn't exactly like TV, and would rather read a book curled in front of a fireplace, the pay was pretty good. George complained about how at his work one of the client's daughters tried to seduce him by wearing really tight clothes and bending whenever she could. Then by eating a banana right in front of him and staring at him the whole time. They talked about Lucy's engagement, and how they were both going to have to somehow mess with her. Maybe not the wedding day, but maybe she'd come back from her honeymoon to find tiny plastic dinosaurs all over her house. They had a spare key, after all.

They finished eating and loaded the dishwasher (which George insisted on getting). Once everything was cleaned up in the kitchen and Feliciano had gotten the left over ravioli, they headed up stairs to their bedroom. Lockwood decided to call it early since he had to get up at around five in the morning to go to another photo shoot for the stupid underwear company.

Both of them slipped into soft pajamas and curled into their king mattress. Lockwood's room had long since turned into their room. George threw an arm around Lockwood`s waist, pulling the taller male's back against his chest. Lockwood just nuzzled into the movement and shifted backwards, trying get as warm as possible. "Night George," Lockwood whispered, petting the orange ball of sunshine that had decided to join them on the bed.

Lockwood suddenly felt a pressure on his ear. They were warm and soft, barely chapped. He felt his body get more heated, a blush very visible on him even in the dark. Because George, of all places, had to kiss his ear of all things. Very sensitive ears at that. He let out a small noise, a mix between happiness and embarrassment. George grinned, which Lockwood could feel on his ear still. "You know, you really shouldn't have given me this power," A newly softened voice whispered into his ear, filled with lust. Suddenly there was a warm hand under the hem of Lockwood's sleep shirt.

Lockwood's blush, if it could, grew even hotter. Their sleeping habits seemed too hot under the covers now, despite it being winter outside. He tried to scoot away a bit from George to reduce the heat. Obviously, George was having none of that, and brought his teeth down onto Lockwood's earlobe. Lockwood let out another whimper, quickly covering up his mouth his hand. Lockwood was supposed to be the manly one, and here he was, moaning. Feliciano jumped off of the bed and went into the hall..

Before Lockwood even consider getting out of the bed, George shifted their position so he was straddling Lockwood's hips. The bed creaked under the sudden shift. George loomed over him, pushing his shoulders down onto the mattress hard. Lockwood was looking up at him and swallowed hard because George looked pretty damn hot. Messy hair, glasses off (even though Lockwood might maybe probably most likely definitely had kink for them), and looking down at him like he was piece of the most delicious cake in the world.

George moved hands to Lockwood's neck and pushed through the locks of hair with one hand. Lockwood looped his arms around George's own neck and yanked him down. Their lips met briefly and their first kiss didn't last for more than a second. Lockwood decided that he real liked kissing George, and crashed their lips back together in a more heated kiss.

At first their teeth hit against each other and it took them a minute to figure it out. Once they did, George pushed Lockwood down harder on the bed. Lockwood let out a small gasp and slowly trailed his hands down to rest firmly at George's hips. He rubbed circles into the soft flesh under the fabric, which seemed to get George to pull away. Both of their eyes opened, having closed them during their kissing, and started at each other through hooded eyes. "I really hate you," George grinned, bringing his own reddened lips back down onto Lockwood's

George bit down on Lockwood's bottom lip. He let out a sharp gasp, which George used to urge his tongue into Lockwood's mouth. George's tongue explored, Lockwood pressing them harder when their tongues would brush. Lockwood felt a warm hand riding up his shirt again, another gripping tightly in his hair. They managed to stay like that for a minute or so, until they both needed to pull back for oxygen. A string of saliva spread across the distant of their mouths. After catching their breath, Lockwood snaked a hand into George's unruly mane of hair. Sing the other hand, Lockwood guided George to lay on top of him. Before he could pull the shorter down to meet hia mouth again, a loud bark filled the air.

The bed dipped on the side and a large ball of brown and black was in their face. "Ludwig! Down boy!" George tried to command, but Ludwig was having none of it. As much as Lockwood loved their dog, he really wanted to continue this.

However, they both instantly knew the battle was over once Feliciano curled on top of George's back. The later sighed, giving in to their pets' desires to sleep with their owners. George moved the two of them back to their original position with Lockwood's back to his chest. He nuzzled into Lockwood's neck, pulling the older male closer to him. "You know I won't be able to keep off you now, right?" George smiled, kissing the other's neck softly.

Lockwood rested his hand on top of the one George had wrapped around him. He chuckled, entwining their fingers. Feliciano took that moment to curl against Lockwood's chest, his long orange fur tickling his face. Ludwig was down by their tangled legs, lying on top of the comforter while using Lockwood's covered calf as a pillow. He was still warm, but for an entirely different reason now. They were just like a family, and now there was a new and exciting level to their life. Lockwood gave their tangled hands a squeeze. Lockwood wanted to stay this way forever.

"I'm counting on it."

XxxxxxxxxX

HOLY SHIT IT WAS WRITING UNTIL FRICKING EIGHT IN THE MORNING AND GOT FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP THEN SPENT ANOTHER HOUR OR TWO REWRITING THE ENDING COMPLETELY. JESUS IF ONLY I WOULD HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO THIS WITH OTHER FANFICTIONS.

SO YEAH I SPENT FOREVER DOING THIS FIC AND WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU SHOWED SOME LOVE BECAUSE DAMN IT I WANNA SLEEP AND I JUST WANNA KNOW I CAN KEEP NUMBERS ISH EVEN IF I'M OUTTA THE GAME FOR A WHILE LOL.

PLZ SEND HALP. I WROTE LIKE 14 PAGES….

OMFG IT HAS 6K+ WORDS

KILL ME NOW -STARS

P.S I WAS EDITING THE STORY AND SUDDENLY BROMANCE STARTED PLAYING AND I DIED OF LAUGHTER BECAUSE IT WAS THE MAKEOUT SCENE LMFAO.


End file.
